Hotel Encounter
by ISFAN
Summary: This takes place after the end of season 2 when Tommy went AWOL. Oneshot. One Night. A Hotel. Tommy.


**_Hotel Encounter_**

Two bodies violently crashed through the door. It was a flurry of movement as hands clumsily groped for the zipper on the back of the skirt. He growled in frustration. She quickly untucked his shirt from his jeans and swiftly pulled it over his head. His breathing grew ragged as she bit his lower lip and began to unbuckle his belt. As their tongues melded in a dance she quickly unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Her shirt soon followed. She felt his hands caress her lower back and travel up her spine. They reached their final destination and easily unclasped the bra. He tenderly slipped them off her shoulders. He pulled her closer towards him and caressed the naked skin that had lain underneath. Her fingers wandered around his chest as she brought them lower. She got down on her knees and pulled down his broxers making sure to dig her fingernails into his thighs as she pulled them down. He roughly pulled her to a standing position and quickly glanced down to notice that she wasn't wearing panties to begin with. As his eyes devoured her and he became distracted she roughly pulled his neck towards her and planted a slow wet kiss on his mouth before forcibly shoving him in the chest so that he landed flat on his back on the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her unnervingly as if he were a hunting cat and she his prey. A slow smile curved her lips. Who was the hunter and who the prey? She slowly and deliberately climbed onto the bed as he scooted himself back. He threw the covers off the bed so only the pillows on the bed remained. She climbed on top of him and held fast to his wrists. He looked up at her darkly before overpowering her onto her back. He sucked on her neck while tracing small circles on her collarbone, which made her gasp lightly. His fingers began to explore the contours of her body and made their way to her hip bone which he began to rub slowly. She bit her lip. She could feel him hard against her belly. Her fingernails clutched the bed sheet as his fingers began to rub the sensitive skin. His breathing became rapid as his hands snaked towards her back and he cupped her buttocks. She instinctively wrapped her leg around his waist but he pushed it on the bed and shook his head as his hand pressed down on her thigh. A growl escaped her lips but he silenced them with a kiss. He was the one in control. His kisses became more insistent as he left a trail from her neck to her stomach while his hands caressed the inside of her thighs. He got lower and lower until he was around her hips and plunged his tongue mercilessly inside her. She grabbed his hair and arched her back in response. She began to pant and gyrate her hips. As her eyes began to roll to the back of her head his head emerged from down below and his body hovered over her. She felt his absence and whimpered in the back of her throat. He looked at her as if asking for permission. She made her answer plain as she made room for him. Yet still he did nothing. His eyes glittered in the dark. Finally he plunged deep inside her as a cry escaped her lips. He instantly felt her nails rake down his back and felt rivulets of blood begin to trail down his back in revenge. He thrust again and again as they moved their bodies in unison. Sweat pooled down her breasts which he lapped up like a starving man. He was like a man possessed. His breath skimmed her skin and her scent filled his nostrils to the point of intoxication as if he were an addict on his next fix. He grabbed onto the headboard and silenced her screams with kisses as they grew louder and the banging of the headboard became more and more distracting. His whole body shook as he plunged one last time and called out her name in anguish.

As she stroked his hair she could taste the salt from his tears on her lips. His chest heaved from the exertion and he slowly began to create some distance between the two. He sat up on the bed and didn't even bother to cover his nakedness. He cradled his head in his hands and wept in frustration not caring that she saw. He flinched when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "I'll never be her, you know. No matter how tight you shut your eyes when you open them it'll never be her. Let me help you forget about her" she said seductively as she trailed a fingernail down his back. "Get out" he said barely able to contain the venom in his voice. "I can do things to you that she could never do. Make you feel things..." she said. "I said get out!" he screamed as his knuckles turned white from clutching the bed sheet. She silently picked up her clothes from the floor and put them on. He walked over to his wallet, grabbed a few bills, and handed it to her without meeting her eyes. She stuffed the money in her boot, looked at him in sadness, and closed the door behind her. He felt empty as if he were a shell of the man he used to be. This was his doing. He left her without telling her why. And now she was hundreds of miles away and all he had left of her were his memories. The vision of her running after his car haunted his dreams, still. He poured himself a drink and took a long sip; the liquid burning his throat. He closed his eyes and thought of her. The glass shattered. He watched in fascination as the blood dripped from his hand. Pain blossomed there. Even pain felt better than the emptiness. He took out the picture from his wallet. He stared at it for a long time before he brought it to his lips. He picked up the bedding from off the floor and haphazardly threw it on the bed. He climbed underneath the covers. He took one last look at the picture and placed it reverently under his pillows. "Good night Jude" he said in barely a whisper. He shut his eyes and let the darkness claim him.

**_La Fin_**


End file.
